Maka Albarn And Her Three Counterparts (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: What if Maka Albarn was Ray Akaba's reincarnation of the Standard Dimension instead of Zuzu Boyle. And Celina from the Fusion Dimension,Rin from the Synchro Dimension and Lulu Obsidian from the Xyz Dimension were her counterparts and Maka had Zuzu's dueling decks. This is a crossover between multiple anime.
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Maka Albarn And Her Three Counterparts Part 1

Summary: Maka had bracelet it is a metallic, double-banded bracelet which seems to have a slightly larger circumference than Maka's wrist. It has two pink stones set on either side of the bracelet where the bands intersect, framed by a simple rose desigh. According to Maka's desigh sheets, the bracelet can be folded. The metallic bands are reminiscent of Xyz Material when unfolded and Synchro Material when folded. The twin stones on either end of the bracelet resemblr the Pendulum Zones, while their spiral rose patterns resemble Fusion.

* * *

At Maka And Soul's Apartment

 **Maka: *Maka's Phone Starts To Ring* Hello this Maka**

 **?: It's been a long time hasn't it Maka**

 **Maka: Huh? U-Uncle S-Skip**

 **Skip: Yeah, it's been a long time hasn't it Maka! Oh, that's right I got your letters and I know you miss me,Allie,Frederick,Gong and Yuya too you must want to come back to Paradise City don't you**

 **Maka: Yes, Uncle Skip I really want to go back to Paradise City to see everyone again**

 **Skip: Well, Yuya's on his way to Death City right now to see you tell him what you told me alright Maka**

 **Maka: Alright, Uncle Skip**

 **Skip: See you later**

 **Maka: Yeah, see you later Uncle Skip *Hangs Up Phone***

 **Soul: Hey, Maka who were you talking to?**

 **Maka: Oh, I was talking to my Uncle**

 **Soul: YOU HAVE AN UNCLE**

 **Maka: Yeah, and my childhood friend is coming to Death City pretty soon**

 **Soul: YOU HAVE A CHILDHOOD FRIEND MAKA**

 **Maka: Yeah and stop shouting**

 **Soul: Right sorry about that Maka**

 **Maka: It's alright well I gotta go see if he's here yet *Leaves Out The Door***

* * *

In Death City

 **Maka: Where is that Yuya**

 **Kid: *Kid Sees Maka And Runs Up To Her* Hey, Maka who are you waiting for?**

 **Maka: Oh, hi Kid I'm waiting for a childhood friend from my hometown**

 **Kid: Oh, a childhood friend huh? WAIT YOU HAVE A CHILDHOOD FRIEND BEFORE YOU MET ME**

 **Maka: Yes, I have a childhood friend that's from my hometown and he's coming to visit and I'm m-moving back to my hometown soon**

 **Kid: What your moving back to your hometown that you lived in when you were younger**

 **Maka: Yes, I'm moving back home**

 **Kid: B-But I'll miss you Maka**

 **Maka: I'll miss you too Kid, but this will be goodbye**

 **Kid: Yeah, guess so**

 **?: Maka**

 **Maka: Huh, Yuya**

 **Yuya: *Yuya Runs Up To Maka And Hugs Her* Maka it's good to see you again**

 **Maka: *Hugs Back* Yeah, you too it's really good to see you again Yaya**

 **Yaya: Come on Maka your Uncle Skip wants to know if your moving back home**

 **Maka: Yeah, I am and I already told Uncle Skip**

 **Yaya: That's good**

 **Maka: Oh, yeah Yuya this Death The Kid he's Death's son**

 **Yuya: It's nice to meet you I'm Yaya Sakaki**

 **Kid: You too and I'm Death The Kid but you can call me Kid**

 **Yuya: Yeah, okay then**

 **Maka: Yuya you got to meet my other new friends that I made here in Death City after I left Paradise City**

 **Yuya: Alright then Maka let's get going! *Runs Off***

 **Maka: Wait a minute Yuya!**

 **Kid: Um...Does he always do this?**

 **Maka: Yeah, pretty much Yuya wait up? YUYA! YUYA! *Runs After Yuya* Yuya you should of waited for me?**

 **Yuya: Sorry Maka, So where are your friends anyway**

 **Maka: I'll show you where they are Yuya**

* * *

At Death Weapon Meister Academy

 **Black Star: Soul where's Maka and Kid**

 **Soul: She has a friend from her hometown coming so she's on her way with Kid now right Liz,Patty**

 **Liz &Patty: Yeah Soul's right she's on her way with Kid**

 **Tsubaki: That's right she said she'll be bringing a friend from her hometown with her today**

* * *

Mean While On Maka And Kid's Way To Death Weapon Meister Academy

 **Yuya: Say Maka since your moving back home you got to pack your thing from your apartment**

 **Maka: Yeah, I know it's hard to leave but I have to I miss you,Uncle Skip,Gong,Allie &Frederick I don't want to be Meister any more I want to be a duelist again**

 **Yuya: We missed you too Maka I'm glad you feel that way**

 **Kid: Maka we'll miss you when you leave**

 **Maka: Thank You Kid, well we should get going then**

 **Kid &Yuya: Yeah, let's go**

* * *

At Death Weapon Meister Academy

 **Maka: Sorry we're late**

 **Tsubaki: It's alright Maka we understand**

 **Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star &Crona: Yeah, Tsubaki's right Maka**

 **Maka: Thanks guys oh that's right guys this is my childhood friend Yuya Sakaki**

 **Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki &Crona: It's very nice to meet you Yuya**

 **Yuya: It's nice you as well can I know your names please**

 **Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki &Crona: Alright then**

 **Tsubaki: I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**

 **Liz: I'm Liz Thompson**

 **Patty: I'm Patty Thompson**

 **Soul: I'm Soul Evans**

 **Black Star: I'm Black Star**

 **Crona: I'm Crona**

 **Yuya: Again it's nice to meet you guys**

 **Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki &Crona: It's nice to meet you too Yuya**

 **Tsubaki: By the way Maka you said you had something to tell us**

 **Maka: I'm moving back to my hometown called Paradise City**

 **Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki &Crona: WHAT YOUR MOVING BACK TO YOUR HOMETOWN**

 **Maka: Yeah, it's because of my parents that I quit dueling in the first place to become a meister**

 **Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki &Crona: SO WE'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN**

 **Maka: That's right you'll never see me again so this goodbye I got to go see Lord Death**

 **Liz,Patty,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki &Crona: Okay then**

* * *

In The Hallway

 **Maka: Yuya you know what I really did miss you a lot when I was here in Death City**

 **Yuya: I have missed you a lot when you left**

 **Kid: Alright guys let's get going to see my dad**

 **Maka &Yuya: Alright then**

* * *

On Their Way To Death Room

 **Kid: Maka you know what you want to tell my dad**

 **Maka: Yeah I'm gonna tell him that I'm moving back to Paradise City**

 **Kid: Alright then Maka,Yuya let's get going then**

* * *

In The Death Room

 **Death: Oh, Hi there Kiddo,Maka and who might you be**

 **Yuya: I'm Yuya Sakaki Maka's childhood friend**

 **Death: It's nice meet you Yuya**

 **Yuya: It's nice to meet you too Death**

 **Death: Anyways why are you guys here anyways**

 **Maka: I have something to tell you Lord Death**

 **Death: What is it Maka**

 **Maka: My Uncle Skip Boyle called this morning and I told him that I don't want to be a meister at Death Weapon Meister Academy anymore and I want to move back to Paradise City so I wanted you to know that I don't want to be a meister anymore**

 **Death: If that's what you Maka then I'll accept your decision and you still can come back to visit anytime you want and keep your meister qualification and your Death Weapon Meister Academy uniforms and gym clothes too**

 **Maka: Thank You So Much Lord Death**

 **Spirit: MAKA HOW COULD YOUR LEAVE DAD**

 **Maka: Oh please you are not my real dad and beside you and Kami aren't my real parent right and I'm just your adopted daughter anyways**

 **Spirit: Your right your our adopted daughter and besides you were given to us by god we don't know who your real parent are and where you came from we just know that you were given to us by god**

 **Death: Spirit's right he and Kami don't know where you came from or who your real parents are**

 **Maka: Oh yeah I want you to get rid of my meister and weapon abilities that you have given me. And after your done with that I should get going to my apartment to pack my things and I'll come back to empty my locker bye**

 **Death: Alright Maka *Uses A Spell To Get Rid Of Maka's Meister And Weapon Abilities***

 **Maka: Thank You Death**

 **Death: Your Welcome Maka**

 **Maka: Well, I should get going now**

 **Death: Alright bye Maka**

* * *

In The Hallway

 **Jacqueline: Hey Maka**

 **Kim: Yeah, hey Maka**

 **Maka: Hey Jacqueline,Kim**

 **Jacqueline &Kim: Maka who's that with the green and red hair**

 **Maka: Oh that's my childhood friend Yuya Sakaki**

 **Kim: Hi,I'm Kim**

 **Jacqueline: I'm Jacqueline**

 **Yuya: It's nice to meet you Kim,Jacqueline**

 **Jacqueline &Kim: Nice to meet you too Yuya**

 **Maka: Well I better go now**

 **Jacqueline &Kim: Alright Maka**

 **Maka: Yeah, bye guys**

 **Jacqueline &Kim: Bye Maka**

* * *

At Soul And Maka's Apartment

 **Maka: Well, I better get packing before Uncle Skip gets here**

 **Yuya: Yeah, you should don't worry I'll be out here if you need help**

 **Maka: That's alright Yuya I can do it myself**

 **Yuya: Alright, just let me know alright**

 **Maka: Alright, Yuya**

* * *

In Maka's Room

 **Maka: Well, I better get packing then.*Starts Packing Her Things* Alright Socks,Shirts,Skirt,Pants,Dresses,Shoes,Necklace,Books,Photo Albums,Alarm Clock,Hair Ties,everything from my deck drawer, everything in drawer next to my bed and deck, everything under my deck,everything on my deck,everything under my bed, everything from in my closet alright I should pack my books from the library in the apartment because their my books after all. I guess I'm almost done packing my things up so I can go home with Yuya and Uncle Skip I'm going home back to Paradise City now I get to see everyone back at home back at Paradise City I'm not going to miss this place at all but I missed Yuya and Uncle Skip when I moved here.**

 **I loved to duel but that was taken away from me when I moved here to Death City it made me miss Yuya,Yuko and Uncle Skip. I loved to duel but taken away from me for good. I guess they didn't realized how I felt when we moved here to Death City I missed Yuya and everyone I'm not going to stay here any long so I'm moving back to where I belong I don't want to come back to Death City at all.**

 **I loved everything about dueling and I'm not going to quit time.**

* * *

In The Soul and Maka's Apartment Library

 **Maka: Alright, I should start *Maka Starts Pack Her Books* Alright, all the books are packed and ready to go now the bathroom if I have anything in there**

* * *

In The Bathroom

 **Maka: *Packs Her Hair Stuff* Hair Straightener,Curler and everything**

* * *

In Maka's Room

 **Maka: Alright, now to take down the thing on the wall alright I'm done packing now Uncle Skip should be here soon anyways*Check If She Forgot Anything* Alright, I didn't forget to pack anything looks like I can empty out my locker at Death Weapon Meister Academy now that I'm done packing my thing here in my apartment so I can head home to my home in Paradise City so I can see everyone again and I'm sure they will be surprised to see me back home again back at Paradise City I missed everyone and I really hate being a meister I never wanted to be one I wished I stayed with Uncle Skip instead of moving to Death City I loved to duel with my duel monsters and make people happy when they duel most of all I didn't want to leave Yuya I wanted stay in Paradise City and not of moved here to Death City I really do love dueling I hate being meister I wanted to be a normal duelist that can help Yuya get over the disappearance of his dad want to help Yuya and Yuko I want to help them and have left Paradise City I wanted to stay with everyone and help out at the You Show Duel School I should of told my parents that I wanted to stay with Uncle Skip and stayed in Paradise City with Yuya and the others and go with my parents to Death City I wanted to stay with Yuya and the other back home in Paradise City where all my friends are, where the place born at I wanted to stay not leave everyone I wanted to go home and not stay here in Death City anymore I hate being a meister I want to return as a duelist and duel again like I always have not the girl who would fight Kishins and Kishin Eggs I want a normal life and to go back to being a duelist like old times where I would not be a meister or weapon at a school full of Meisters and Weapons I want to have a normal life where I'm not one of those people I want to be a normal girl who loves to duel and make people smile and laugh when it comes to dueling with everyone**

* * *

In The Living Room

 **Maka: Alright Yuya I'm done packing now**

 **Yuya: That's great everyone will be happy to have you back home**

 **Maka: Yeah I guess your right**

 **Yuya: Your Uncle should be here soon anyways**

 **Maka: Yeah, guess your right**

 **?: *Knock Knock***

 **Maka: Don't worry I got it Yuya *Opens The Door* Hey Uncle Skip**

 **Skip: Hey Maka ready to load everything in the moving truck**

 **Maka: Yeah I'm ready put my things in the truck**

 **Skip: Alright let's put all your things in the truck then. How about we start with the things in your room**

 **Maka: Alright**

 **Skip: Let's go to your room then**

* * *

 ** _I'm just going to start part 1 here and start part 2 in the next chapter if you want to see part 1 now just read it and I'll just start part 2 now or before or after school you get the point so just read part 1 for now so bye_**


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Maka Albarn And Her Three Counterparts Part 2

 _ **Let's start where we left off in the story about Maka and her counterparts and from there I'll tell you what happened in the last chapter first off Yuya Sakaki Maka's childhood friend and her Uncle Skip Boyle came to get Maka and bring her back to Paradise City. And all her friends from Death City didn't want Maka to leave and return to Paradise City.**_

* * *

In Maka's Room

 **Maka: That dresser/closet wasn't apart of apart of this apartment when I first got it Uncle Skip so that's coming with me. And I think this bed should go to Spirit's house because it wasn't apart of the apartment when I first got it also. Alright I took off the thing off the wall.**

 **Skip: *Starts Loading Maka's Things In The Moving Truck* Alright now the library**

* * *

In Soul And Maka's Apartment Library

 **Maka: Alright get everything in the truck.**

 **Skip: *Loads More Things In Truck* Alright all done.**

 **Yuya: I think it's about time to do all that and after we're done we'll go back to Paradise City and see everyone there.**

 **Maka: Yeah, your right Yuya**

* * *

In The Living Room

 **Skip: Maka did you check your room if we forgot anything like check your deck drawers, drawer next to your bed and deck**

 **Maka: Yeah, I did before you came back inside**

 **Skip: Alright I guess that's everything**

 **Maka:** **Oh, that's right I need to head back to Death Weapon Meister Academy**

* * *

At Death Weapon Meister Academy At Maka's Locker

 **Maka: *Starts Emptying Out Her Locker* Alright all done now!**

* * *

In The Girl's Locker Room

 **Maka: *Starts Emptying Out Her PE Locker* Alright now I'm done packing my things I should go meet up with Yuya and Uncle Skip outside Death Weapon Meister Academy now!**

 **Tsubaki,Liz &Patty: MAKA! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO GO BACK TO YOUR HOMETOWN**

 **Maka: Yeah, guys I have to go back I have friends waiting for me. Bye guys**

 **Tsubaki,Liz &Patty: Yeah, bye Maka**

 **Maka: *Leaves The Girl's Locker Room***

 **Patty: I'm gong to miss Maka sis**

 **Liz: Yeah, me too**

* * *

Outside Death Weapon Meister Academy

 **Maka: Alright all done now! Ready to go?**

 **Yuya &Skip: Yeah, let's go then**

 **Kid: Maka your about to go back to your hometown**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'm about to leave so this is goodbye**

 **Yuya &Skip: LET'S GO ****MAKA**

 **Maka: Right, coming! Gotta go bye!**

 **Kid: Yeah, bye**

* * *

On Their Way To Paradise City

 **Yuya: We're glad you decided to come back to Paradise City**

 **Skip: Yuya's right you know**

 **Maka: *Smiles* Yeah, and I'm happy that I'm going back home to see everyone**

 **Yuya: Well they'll be happy to see you too**

* * *

In Death City

 **Kid: I wish we could visit Maka in her hometown**

 **Death: Of course we can Kiddo but I have to put a barrier around Death City before we could all go**

 **Kid: But I thought you can't leave Death City**

 **Death: Actually Kiddo I can leave Death City but I have to put my body and soul back inside me and put a barrier around Death City and then I can leave Death City once I put a barrier around Death City and one more thing Kiddo I built Death City before I put my body and soul in Death City**

 **Kid: WHAT YOUR TELLING ME YOU BUILT DEATH CITY BEFORE YOU PUT YOUR BODY AND SOUL IN DEATH CITY**

 **Death: Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying Kiddo**

 **Kid: *Shocked* Okay let's go to Maka's hometown then**

 **Everyone From Death City: YEAH, LET'S GO SEE MAKA**

* * *

In Magnolia At Fairy Tail

 **Lucy: Hey,Gray you said that you had something to tell all of the Guilds of all of Fiore something**

 **Gray: Do all you guys from all the Guilds of all of Fiore want to come to Paradise City with me I just got off the phone with my little sister that she's moving back to Paradise City**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Really your sister's moving back to Paradise City**

 **Gray: Yeah and I'm going to see her. If you guys like you can come too**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Sure we love to come with you Gray! Oh what's Paradise City like?**

 **Gray: Well, I'm a duelist so I'll tell you what it's like we have Tournaments called The Arc League Championship,Duel Schools,Prep Schools,the Leo Corporation, there's a Central Park,there's stores and shops there too, and we use Action Fieldsfor dueling**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Wow that's amazing**

 **Gray: So you guys coming or what?**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Yeah, let's go to Paradise City**

* * *

At Magnolia Train Station

 **Gray: Ready to go guys!**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: YEAH LET'S GO SEE MAKA**

* * *

On The Train

 **Lucy: Sting,Rogue you guys alright?**

 **Sting &Rogue: No...We're...Not...Okay**

 **Lucy: Yukino you take Rogue I'll take Sting**

 **Yukino: Right *Takes Rogue And Put His Head On Her Lap***

 **Lucy: *Takes Sting And Puts His Head On Her Lap* Just lay down for now Sting**

 **Sting: O-Okay...L-Lucy**

 **Yukino: Same goes for you Rogue**

 **Rogue: O-Okay...Y-Yukino**

 **Natsu: *Motion Sickness Starts***

 **Lisanna: You okay Natsu**

 **Natsu: No...I-I'm...Not...O-Okay...Lisanna**

 **Lisanna: *Takes Natsu's Head And Places It On Her Lap* Here just lay your head on my lap**

 **Natsu: Thanks...L-Lisanna**

 **Lisanna: Your welcome Natsu**

 **Laxus: I...Don't...Think...I...Can...Make...It**

 **Mirajane: *Takes Laxus's Head And Places It On Her Lap* Here let me help you**

 **Laxus: Thanks...M-Mira**

 **Gajeel: I...Can't...Handle...This...A-Anymore**

 **Gray: We're almost there anyways so sit still Dragon Slayers**

 **Sting,Rogue,Natsu,Gajeel &Laxus: R-Right**

* * *

At The Train Station In Paradise City

 **Sting,Rogue,Natsu,Gajeel &Laxus: Alright the train has finally stop**

 **Gray: Alright welcome to Paradise City guys**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Wow amazing the City's big**

 **Erza: It's really a big City that your sister was ever born here Gray**

 **Gray: Well yeah when I first came here I thought it was big when I first came here and beside I'm a duelist so I know how to duel like my sister Maka**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: YOU AND YOUR SISTER MUST BE REALLY GOOD AT DUELING THEN AND HAVE YOU EVER BEATEN YOUR SISTER IN A DUEL!**

 **Gray: No I have never beaten my sister in a duel**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: REALLY YOU NEVER BEATEN YOUR SISTER NOT EVEN ONCE TRIED TO BEAT YOUR LITTLE SISTER IN A DUEL**

 **Gray: No I have never once tried to beat her in a duel**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: WELL DO YOU STILL KEEP ON TRYING TO BEAT HER IN A DUEL**

 **Gray: Yeah I still try to but I still get beaten by my little sister**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: *Laughs***

 **Gray: You know what every time I try to beat her she still wins**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: We were wondering what type of summoning methods does your sister uses**

 **Gray: She uses Fusion,Synchro and Xyz Summoning**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: REALLY SHE MUST BE TALENTED THEN**

 **Gray: Yeah she is every time I try to beat her she would either use Fusion,Synchro or Xyz Summoning**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Well what kind of deck do you have**

 **Gray: A Raid Raptors deck**

 ** **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: SO YOU RAID RAPTORS DECK HUH AND WHAT TYPE OF SUMMONING DO YOU USE****

 **Gray: I use Xyz Summoning like my sister**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Really only Xyz Summoning**

 **Gray: Yeah only Xyz Summoning alright enough talk let's get going**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Yeah let's go! Um... Gray where are going again**

 **Gray: my Uncle's house that's where my sister is at**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Orgre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Okay let's go**

* * *

 _ **I Think I'll stop here and by the like I said before this has three crossover anime they are Soul Eater,Yu-gi-Oh Arc-V and Fairy Tail I'll be starting the next part now so just wait I'll be uploading new ones soon**_


	3. Chapter 3

In Paradise City At The Boyle House

 **Skip: Welcome back Maka**

 **Maka: Thank You Uncle Skip**

 **Skip: Do you need help unpacking before we go to You Show Duel School**

 **Maka: No thanks I can do it myself after we get back from You Show Duel School**

 **Skip: I'll just put your dresser in your room then**

 **Maka: Okay then**

 **Skip: Wait in the Living Room okay**

 **Maka: Alright then**

* * *

In Maka's Room

 **Skip: *Moving Maka's Dresser And Thing In Her Room* Alright all done I should go to the Living Room now to see how Maka's doing right she probably is reading or she's just talking to Yuya**

* * *

In The Living Room

 **Skip: Maka everything's loaded from the truck**

 **Maka: Alright**

 **Skip: So how come your not reading a book**

 **Maka: Because I don't want to read right now I'm going to my room to change**

 **Skip: Oh okay then? Let's go to You Show Duel School after you done changing**

 **Maka: Alright let's go when I'm done changing**

 **Skip: Alright then**

* * *

In Maka's Room

 **Maka: *Ties her hair up in pigtails with blue spherical hair clips. Puts on a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a green musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, with a dark red skirt and long black socks and puts on her light pink shoes* Alright all done and changed**

 **Skip: Maka are you done changing yet**

 **Maka: Yeah, I'm done *Steps Out Of Her Room***

 **Skip: Alright then ready to go**

* * *

In The Living Room

 **Maka: Uncle Skip I'm ready to go now**

 **Skip: Alright let's go then Maka**

 **Maka: Alright let's go**

 **Skip: Alright let's go then Maka**

 **Maka: *Steps Outside With Skip* By the way where did Yuya run off to**

 **Skip: He's already at the school**

 **Maka: Oh? Okay**

* * *

Outside The Boyle House

 **Skip: Ready to get going Maka**

 **Maka: Yeah let's Uncle Skip**

 **?: Maka**

 **Maka: What are all of you doing here?**

 **Everyone From Death City: We just wanted to see you again!**

 **Maka: That's great and all but I don't know if you'll like my schools that I go to?**

 **Tsubaki: What ever your schools are like we'll still be happy that you came back to your hometown? So tell us why you didn't tell us that you were from here Maka?**

 **Maka: Because everyday after I moved to Death City I started to miss Yuya more and more as each day passes by when I was in Death City I keep thinking about Yuya wondering how he's doing,how he felt when I left and he really must of miss me when I left**

 **Death: So when you were in Death City and met me,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki,Liz,Patty,Kid,Crona and everyone in Death City you started to miss your childhood friend more and more**

 **Maka: Yes that's right**

 **Skip: Ever since she moved I been getting letters from Maka like every single day**

 **Everyone From Death City: WHAT REALLY MAKA SENDS LETTERS TO YOU HER UNCLE**

 **Skip: Yep she sends me letters mostly every single day when she misses me a lot,well it was nice talking to you all but we should get going right Maka**

 **Maka: *Smiles* Yeah your right Yuya's waiting their!**

 **Everyone From Death City: Can we come a long with you?**

 **Skip: Sure you can**

 **?: Maka**

 **Maka: Huh b-big brother Gray**

 **Gray: Yeah it's good to see you again my little sister Maka**

 **Maka: *Runs Up To Gray And Hugs Him* Yeah you too big brother Gray**

 **Skip: Alright everyone's here now so is everyone ready to go**

 **Everyone: Yeah let's go**

* * *

On Their Way To You Show Duel School

 **Everyone From Death City: Say where are we going anyways?**

 **Maka: We're going to my dueling school called You Show Duel School**

 **Everyone From Death City: YOU GO TO A DUELING SCHOOL**

 **Maka: Not only a dueling school I go to Paradise Prep School**

 **Everyone From Death City: YOU ALSO GO TO A PREP SCHOOL**

 **Skip: Can you quit yelling your going to make Maka mad with your yelling**

 **Gray: Yeah quit yelling before you get my little sister mad**

 **Everyone From Death City: Right sorry Maka**

 **Maka: It's alright I'm fine really,well Uncle Skip let's go**

 **Skip: Yeah, let's go then Maka**

 **Maka: Alright let's go Uncle Skip**

* * *

Outside Of You Show Duel School

 **Maka: Alright guys we're here**

 **Everyone From Death City: WOW IT'S BIG**

 **Maka: Could you guys quit yelling**

 **Everyone From Death City: Right we're sorry Maka**

 **Maka: It's alright! I've been here when I little all the time**

 **Everyone From Death City: So you always come here all when you were younger**

 **Maka: Yeah that's right now come on let's go inside**

 **Tsubaki: What ever your schools are like we'll still be happy that you came back to your hometown? So tell us why you didn't tell us that you were from here Maka?**

 **Maka: Because everyday after I moved to Death City I started to miss Yuya more and more as each day passes by when I was in Death City I keep thinking about Yuya wondering how he's doing,how he felt when I left and he really must of miss me when I left**

 **Death: So when you were in Death City and met me,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki,Liz,Patty,Kid,Crona and everyone in Death City you started to miss your childhood friend more and more**

 **Maka: Yes that's right**

 **Skip: Ever since she moved I been getting letters from Maka like every single day**

 **Everyone From Death City: WHAT REALLY MAKA SENDS LETTERS TO YOU HER UNCLE**

 **Skip: Yep she sends me letters mostly every single day when she misses me a lot,well it was nice talking to you all but we should get going right Maka**

 **Maka: *Smiles* Yeah your right Yuya's waiting their!**

 **Everyone From Death City: Can we come a long with you?**

 **Skip: Sure you can**

 **?: Maka**

 **Maka: Huh b-big brother Gray**

 **Gray: Yeah it's good to see you again my little sister Maka**

 **Maka: *Runs Up To Gray And Hugs Him* Yeah you too big brother Gray**

 **Skip: Alright everyone's here now so is everyone ready to go**

 **Everyone: Yeah let's go**

* * *

At You Show Duel School

 **Yuya: Where are they anyways?**

 **Allie: I'm sure Maka and her Uncle are on their way**

 **Frederick: Yeah, Yuya Allie's right so they must be on their way**

 **Allie: I can't wait to see Maka again**

 **Frederick: Yeah I can't wait either**

 **Skip: *Door Opens* Sorry we're late we had company that just came over to our house**

 **Yuya: It's alright, Skip you should tell Allie and Frederick now**

 **Skip: Your right Maka you come in now**  
 **Maka: *Opens The Door***

 **Allie &Frederick: Maka it's good to see you again**

 **Maka: Yeah it's good to see you again Allie,Frederick so where's Gong**

 **Allie: He's not here yet**

 **Maka: So how have you two been since I was gone**

 **Allie &Frederick: We were good but your Uncle kept on crying on how much he missed you**

 **Gong: *Door Opens* Hey Maka glad your back Gong missed you so much *Starts Crying And Hugs Maka Tightly***

 **Maka: It's...G-Good...To...See...You...Too...Gong...And...C-Can't...B-Breath**

 **Gong: Oh, I'm sorry Maka**

 **Maka: It's alright Gong I know your happy to see me again *Smiles At Gong***

 **Everyone From Death City: Maka who are they**

 **Maka: Their my best friends**

 **Everyone From Death City: WHAT YOUR BEST FRIENDS**

 **Maka: Yeah my best friends**

 **Skip: Maka ready to test the Arc system**

 **Maka: Yeah I'm ready**

 **Skip: Alright let's test it out shall we**

* * *

In The Control Room

 **Skip: If you need anything I'll be outside**

 **Maka: Okay**

 **Everyone From Death City: Hey Maka what place of the You Show Duel School is this**

 **Maka: It's the Control Room**

 **Everyone From Death City: The Control Room**

 **Maka: *Activates The Arc System***

* * *

In Gong And Yuya's Duel

 **Gong: It's time for Gong's Two Swords Swinging super heavy Samurai to say bye-bye and hit the road now Gong can bring out the biggest baddest Samurai of them all Super Heavy Samurai Big Benkei! Alright Yuya enough to riding around it's time to center stage and show Gong what your made of?**

 **Yuya: It's show time! Ladies and gentlemen and Gong how about I kick this rounds Entertainment with some carival craving hippos get hoping hippos**

 **Gong: Hey what's with all that shaking we're not dancing we're dueling**

 **Maka: Ugh quite goofing around Yuya Uhuh Huh ah ah ah**

 **Skip: What's going on Maka**

 **Maka: Oh just we have a little mishap**

 **Skip: I told you to treat this equipment with the LC our Duel School depends on this Arc system**

 **Yuya: You hippos sure know how to have a good time, Huh Wahah**

 **Tate: *Cover His Eyes And Opens Them***

 **Maka: Yuya what do you have to say for yourself**

 **Yuya: *Makes a fun face at Maka***

 **Maka: Figures**

* * *

In Paradise City

 **The Sledgehammer: Stay time of that I'm hosting**

* * *

Outside You Show Duel School

 **Person: I can't believe you actually dated**

 **Person: He was awesome I'm not dating someone else**

* * *

At You Show Duel School

 **Skip: OUR DUEL SCHOOL IS GOING DOWN THE TUBS! We can't teach action dueling without our Arc System soon our students will turn into noshows that's how I wished I** **were principal at a cooking School**

 **Yuya: Ugh I was getting to my most duel taining moves when the system went down**

 **Maka: Your duel taining was distracted me you should take life more seriously**

 **Yuya: Hugh is that you Gong or did someone put a bolder in here**

 **Gong: Why do you have to turn everything into a joke Yuya**

 **Yuya: Well there's nothing wrong with giving the fans a good laugh**

 **Gong: When fans watch your duel than I'll laugh with ya their laughing at cha ya when your daddy was on the field he had all the fans smiling he made duel taining inter** **taining your duels are usually just embarrassin**

 **Yuya: If you ask me my dad's last duel was kinda embarrassing too**

 **Gong &Maka: Yuya!**

 **Yuya: Haha relax**

 **Nico Smiley: Afternoon all I do hope that I'm intruding**

 **Skip: Who are you?**

 **Nico Smiley: I'm Nico Smiley dueling manager and promoter heard that I represent the great the braining action dueling champion The Sledgehammer**

 **Yuya: Not the Sledgehammer**

 **The Sledgehammer: Don't be a wimpy loser than winner come to the Leo Institute Of Dueling and we'll teach you how to crush your opponent and fill them with fear or to win**

 **Nico Smiley: The Sledgehammer is hosting a Fan Appreciation Day at the Leo Institute and is part of the festivity issuing a one on one dueling challenge to Yuya**

 **Yuya: Your inviting me to duel the Sledgehammer**

 **Nico Smiley: I'm not inviting you to duel his grandma seriously it's now your chance to make up for your father's disappearing act you remember what happened don't you**

 **Yuya: *Flashback***

 **Anoucer: This crowd is folding over and I don't blame em our action duel champion ship was suppose to get underway an hour ago but Yusho Sakaki still hasn't shown up and a fend his title**

 **The Sledgehammer: Sakaki has chickened out**

 **Crowd: *Not Happy About It***

 **Yuya: My dad's not no chicken let me duel the the Sledgehammer until he shows**

 **Yuko: Yuya calm down son**

 **Yuya: I'm not scared duel me instead *End Of Flashback***

 **Nico Smiley: Your finally old enough to get your wish we'll prozor duel of the decades the son of Yusho Sakaki tries to clear up his father's name**

 **Yuya: *Gulp***

 **Skip: Forget it I will never let Yuya take part of this match**

 **Nico Smiley: Why not it's was all the fans want to see plus there tons of free publicity for your dueling schhool**

 **Skip: I won't let Yuya humiliated**

 **Yuya: H-Huh**

 **Skip: The boy's suffered enough since his father disappeared get out of here Nico**

 **Nico Smiley: Oh hey I understand Boyle it's a real shame though cause if you had agree the Leo Corps donated the newest all matic reality combat system to your dueling school for no charge as in free**

 **Skip: You got yourself a deal**

 **Maka: *Hits Skip With A Paper Fan* You just said that you've never let Yuya duel the Sledgehammer**

 **Skip: But for the good of the school**

 **Maka: What about the good of Yuya**

 **Skip: Um well**

 **Gong: Yeah we gotta have Yuya's back**

 **Maka: Ugh we can't cause he ran off**

 **Nico Smiley: Just like his old man**

 **Everyone From Death City: Ugh Maka does your friend always runs off**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Yeah Maka does Yuya always runs off**

 **Maka: Yes, Yuya runs off like that a lot**

 **Gray: Yeah my little sister Maka is right Yuya usually runs off a lot**

 **Maka: When we were little Yuya runs off to be left alone since his father disappeared that's the reason why Yuya runs off all the time**

 **Minerva: Do you the real reason he runs off all the time**

 **Maka: No not exactly I don't know the real reason why Yuya runs off all the time**

 **Lector: I guess he must sad about his father disappearing**

 **Maka: Yeah, Yuya was sad about it at first but now he doesn't feel sad anymore once he took his advice to smile if he ever feels like crying**

 **Lector: That must be really nice having to take his father's advice and smile if he feels like crying**

 **Frosch: Frosch thinks so too**

 **Maka: Well, I think that dueling is suppose to make people smile**

 **Sting &Rogue: We seen your duels before after all. So we agree with you there Maka**

 **Lucy &Yukino: Yeah, their right about this your duels are amazing **

**Maka: Thank You Everyone**

 **Kid: Hey, Maka why didn't you tell us you had a childhood friend**

 **Soul,Liz,Patty,Black Star,Tsubaki &Crona: Yeah, Maka why didn't you tell us**

 **Maka: Because you didn't ask me where I was from and if I had any childhood friends or anything and besides Kami and Spirit already knew about it since they are my adopted parents but you know I was wondering about this for a while now**

 **Death: And what's that Maka**

 **Maka: I was wonder who I really am and who are my real parents**

 **Jiemma: Don't you worry you'll find out who you really are and who your real parents are soon**

 **Maka: Yeah, I hope your right about this Jiemma. Oh, that's I got to unpack my things when I get home**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: We'll help you unpack your thing when we get back to you and your uncle's house if you need help that is **

**Everyone From Death City: YEAH WE'RE GOING TO HELP YOU IF YOU NEED IT**

 **Maka: Thank You Everyone!**

 **Kid: Maka I never seen you duel before**

 **Everyone From Death City: Yeah neither have we**

 **Maka: Well you have to wait and see when I duel Yuya**

 **Kid: Hey, Maka what types of summoning do you know?**

 **Maka: I know Fusion,Synchro and Xyz Summoning**

 **Everyone From Death City: YOU KNOW ALL THOSE TYPES OF SUMMONING**

 **Maka: Yeah I know those types of summoning**

 **Everyone From Death City: You must be a talented duelist**

 **Maka: Yeah I guess I really am. Uncle Skip let's go so I can unpack my things when we get back**

 **Skip: Right let's go**

 **Everyone From Death City: YEAH LET'S GET GOING**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Yeah let's go then**

 **Maka: Alright let's go *Leaves You Show Duel School***

* * *

 ** _I'll stop here for now and I'll start part 4 so just read the 3 chapters for now and I'm already done with chapter 3 so if you haven't read the other 2 chapter before you read chapter 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

With Yuya

 **[Music Start Playing Off The Show Of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V]**

 **Yuya: *Holding His Pendent That His Father Gave Him* *Flashback* *Crying* ump ugh huh**

 **Yusho: Take your dad's advice Yuya try to laugh when you feel like crying and when things get tough respond with a smile it will give you the strength to keep moving forward it's kinda of like a pendulum if the pendulum swings one way you know it will swing the other way too like in a duel**

 **Yuya: A duel?**

 **Yusho: The key to dueling is to believe in your deck and in yourself when you fallen behind you can always make things swing your way so don't worry about anything just try to enjoy the ride try to remember what I told you Yuya it may help you someday *End Of Flashback***

 **Yuya: *Thinking* You were right dad I can win if I just have fun believing in myself**

 **[Music]**

* * *

At Leo Institute Of Dueling

 **[Applause]**

 **Fans: Go Leo Go,Go Leo Go**

 **Nico Smiley: You've fans have been clamoring for this duel and now it's happening three year ago the famous duel tainer Yusho Sakaki fail to defend his title against the Sledgehammer now Sakaki's own son will try to erase that perspective**

 **Maka: Do you think that Yuya will show up**

 **Gong: Who knows but Gong's guts says he will**

 **Skip: Alright then we'll get our Arc System**

 **Maka: *Hits Skip With Paper Fan***

 **Skip: Never mind**

 ** **Nico Smiley: Now let's get this proge match under way here goes time to activate the field castle of chaos****

 ** **System: Automatic Combat System****

* * *

At The Boyle House

 **Gray: Well, Yuya did a great job today don't cha ya think**

 **Maka: Yeah your right about that Gray, Alright I'll be unpacking my things now so I'll be in my room**

 **Orga: WAIT, TELL US WHEN YOU WANT US TO HELP YOU UNPACK!**

 **Sting,Rogue,Rufus,Minerva,Yukino,Dobengal,Lector,Frosch &Jiemma: Yeah, tell us when you need help unpacking alright Maka**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: YEAH, TELL US WHEN YOU NEED HELP WITH UNPACKING YOUR THING THAT ARE IN YOUR ROOM MAKA!**

 **Maka: Alright I will now I got to go to my room to unpack now alright**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: ALRIGHT THEN MAKA TELL US WHEN YOU NEED HELP **

**Maka: Okay, I will well I need to unpack okay**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Alright tell us when you need help with unpacking**

 **Maka: Okay,Okay I get it alright *Goes To Her Room***

 **Natsu: So what do we do now?**

 **Erza: Are you really that stupid what else do we do we just wait until she's done unpacking**

 **Jellal: Now calm down Erza**

 **Rufus: How about we just let Maka unpack her things first then we can hang out with her tomorrow**

 **Minerva: Yeah that's a great idea Rufus**

 **Yukino: What do you guys think we should have our hang out to be**

 **Dobengal: Yeah Yukino does have a point what do you think Master Jiemma**

 **Jiemma: I think we should just follow her all day see what she does everyday**

 **Makarov: That's a good idea your right let's do this**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: YEAH LET'S DO THIS FOR MAKA**

* * *

In Maka's Room

 **Maka: *Unpacks All Her Things And Now She's Done Now* Alright all done I should see what everyone else is doing**

* * *

In The Living Room

 **Maka: *Comes Out Of Her Room* Hey guys I'm done unpacking my things now**

 **Minerva: Maka we want to spend the day with you tomorrow**

 **Maka: You sure you guys want to hang out with me**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: YEAH OF COURSE WE WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU**

 **Maka: Alright I guess you guys could come with me**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: YAY WE GET TO HANG OUT WITH MAKA ALL DAY TOMORROW**

 **Maka: Alright guys calm down I'm going to make dinner for everyone**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: OKAY**

 **Gray: DIDN'T MY SISTER SAY TO CALM DOWN GUYS**

 **Fairy Tail,Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Quatro Cerberus,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel,Twilight Ogre,Crime Sorciere &Titan Noise: Sorry Gray**

 **Gray: It's alright**


End file.
